Boys Don't Kiss Boys
by Adora Angel
Summary: Reid manages to make eight year old Tyler cry, so what is he to do? [ReidTyler Fluff One Shot] R


_**Authors Note: **A squee, I finally wrote the Reid/Tyler fluff I always wanted to write. It took me a few days to figure out just what I wanted and this came out the way I wanted it. So hear hear! And enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: **I own no character from The Covenant or the plot from The Covenant._

* * *

**Boys Don't Kiss Boys  
By Adora Angel**

* * *

When it snows in Ipswich a new adrenaline seems to run through the veins of a little eight-year-old boy by the name of Tyler Sims. He grows antsy and simply anxious to throw on his winter clothing, and then run outside to make a snowman or a snow angel as his mother watches and laughs from her seat on the backyard porch. As shy as Tyler seemed to be he really was full of energy and always manages to make his mother smile.

It was this particular afternoon of the snowy day Mrs. Sims, otherwise known as Caroline to other mothers, was doing a favor for a friend by watching their son – Reid Garwin.

It was the best news ever to Tyler, cause Reid was his best friend and they could do all kinds of things out in the snow today. Snowball wars and sled racing, the list could go on and on for little Tyler. Caroline zipped up Tyler's dark blue winter jacket, checking if his shoelaces were tied so he wouldn't trip as he ran outside to greet Reid when his mother would drop him off.

"Mom," Tyler whined as she grabbed his dark blue gloves and was ready to put them on him herself. "I can do it, I'm eight years old now."

Caroline smirked at him, handing the gloves to her son as he gleefully took them. "Fine then, I'll also assume you can put your own hat on as well?"

Tyler nodded his head at his mother, slipping his little fingers into the gloves and she stood up as she slipped her own winter jacket on. Tyler grabbed his blue, white, and black beanie and pulled it over his head – bits of his dark brown hair sticking out from under the hat. Caroline looked over her son laughing at how adorable he looked with hair sticking out from his hat. Tyler, in return, looks up at her and gives a big cheeky grin.

"You are just like your father," Caroline stated as she kneeled down to Tyler's level and fixed his hat so hair wasn't sticking out of it.

Tyler scrunched up his in utter disgust as his mother tucked his hair away, "I liked it that way."

"Why is that?"

"Cause Reid says it's cool!" Tyler piped, along with a little jump and a punch in the air.

Caroline smiled in response, now she was a bit hesitant to even take the boys to the park because of the… influence Reid had on Tyler. Not that he was a bad kid it's just… oh hell, Reid was a smart ass from hell and everyone knew it. It was a surprise to Caroline how well Reid got along with Tyler, considering that Tyler was the baby of the bunch and the most quietest one of them all. You would think Reid would get along more with Caleb, since he's the most well behaved one, or Pogue who risks of breaking his neck by jumping off trees and countertops since he was four.

But no, Reid always causes trouble with Caleb, which causes the two to yell their lungs out at one another; and pushes Pogue's buttons so much on doing something extremely dangerous that it was his fault that Pogue broke his arm from attempting to jump off a ramp while riding his bike at full speed.

It was Tyler that Reid got along with best, and when those two were together they were inseparable. Caroline looked over the window as she heard a car rumbling near, and the BMW that belonged to Francis Garwin was driving up the driveway. Tyler gave a jump, running to the door and opened it as he ran out.

"Tyler!" Caroline yelled as she grabbed her purse and Tyler's sled in her hands. "Tyler, wait!"

Caroline ran after her son who was running for the car, it stopped suddenly as the back door opened and the small blonde boy jumped out of the car. The two embraced in a hug, Reid grinning from ear to ear as he looked at Tyler; but then he frowned.

"Why are you wearing your hat like that?" Reid asked as he pulled Tyler's beanie off and then put it back on so his hair would stick out under it; much like his own blonde hair that was sticking out of his own black beanie.

"Reid!" Francis snapped as she got out of the car, slamming the door and her long blonde hair swayed from side to side. "What have I told you about getting out of the car before I park it?"

"Not to do it?"

"And why does this time make it any different from any other time?"

"Because Tyler was here," Reid stated as he grinned at his mother who took the opportunity to smack her son on the back of his head. "Ow! Mom!"

Francis gave a warning glare at Reid, before turning to Caroline and greeted her properly. "Thank for this Caroline, really. You know Joe, either busy with work or helping William with the… well you know." Francis said as she looked at the boys, who were both looking up wide eyed at their mothers who were talking about the covenant, something their young minds had not been told about yet.

"I know," Caroline replied with a soft smile. "I'm taking the boys to the park, since Tyler has taken every opportunity to play outside in the snow everyday might as well take the two a… larger environment."

"If Reid does anything he's not supposed, be sure to tell me." Francis said as she patted Caroline's shoulder. "Reid, go get your sled."

With a quick ok Reid ran to the car, climbing the back to grab his sled and dragged it out into the snow. Caroline helped the boys pack their sleds in the back of her car, saying goodbye to Francis once she was done and soon packed the two boys into their seatbelts in her truck.

It took her fifteen minutes to get to the park, and in those fifteen minutes Reid and Tyler were chatting about what happened in the new Power Ranger episode. Once Caroline parked both boys ran to the back to grab their sleds and ran into the park, running for a high hill the sled down on. Caroline sat on the bench, watching them from where she was sitting and read a book while she did so.

"I bet you I can go down faster then you Reid!"

"I bet not!" Reid quirked as they both made it to the top of the hill, then got in their sleds to ride down the hill. Tyler made it down first, which made Reid pout and challenge Tyler to a rematch.

They were at it for an hour before they grew tired of the game, abandoning the sleds with Caroline so they could run and play on the monkey bars. Reid sat on top of them, looking down at Tyler as he swung from on bar to the other.

"You look dumb with your tongue sticking out like that Tyler," Reid commented as Tyler grunted when he swung to the next bar.

"Well, you look dumb in general."

Reid pouted as he rubbed his nose, "Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Your mom is dumb."

Tyler gasped, letting go of the monkey bars and landed on his feet as he looked up at Reid. "That was mean!"

"You asked for it," Reid replied with a sly grin. "Oh don't start crying, I was only joking Tyler!"

Tyler fell on his butt, his bottom lip trembling as fat tears started to fall down his cheeks. Reid sighed and rolled his eyes, climbing down the monkey bars and jumped off. He walked over to Tyler, who was indeed crying at what Reid said about his mother.

"Tyler, I was joking. Don't take it so serious," Reid said as he patted Tyler's back with a smile.

Tyler only cried more, letting a small sob escape from his mouth.

This is where Reid panicked, he would be in trouble if Caroline found out why Tyler was crying and his own mother would punish for what he said to Tyler, no doubt about that. "Hey, little buddy. Come on, I'm sorry you know I didn't mean it."

"Then why did you say it?" Tyler cried, wiping at his eyes – Reid should have known better, after all Tyler was a bit of a momma's boy.

"Cause… I'm an idiot," Reid said with a smile – this didn't faze Tyler for he was still sniffing and slightly crying. "Come on Tyler, I'll make it up to you. I'll… I'll give you a kiss."

"Boys don't kiss boys Reid," Tyler sniffed, rubbing at his eyes again.

"Oh yes they do! I saw one kiss another boy on the TV the other day!" Reid argued, poking Tyler in the shoulder and it made him whimper. "Oh! Sorry, please don't start crying again."

Tyler sniffed again as Reid sighed and flicked at some snow on the ground, "Besides, who told you boys don't kiss other boys?"

Tyler shrugged his shoulders as Reid sat on his knees and placed his small hands on Tyler's shoulders. Reid leaned towards Tyler, placing his lips against Tyler's; just as quickly as he placed his lips on Tyler's own was as quick as he pulled them away. The left side of Tyler's nose lifted, twisting into a look of confusion.

"That was it?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

* * *

Six years later and Tyler could remember that day perfectly; not like he ever told anyone about it and reminded Reid about what happened. It was just a memory that never left him, a memory that only he and Reid shared together with no one else. Reid has had major influence on Tyler, just as Caroline had feared, but Tyler was still somewhat quiet and shy around other people.

Well, he was only fourteen – Caroline wasn't expecting a huge change in him, especially since he received his powers only a year ago and started Spenser Academy this year.

It didn't change the fact that Tyler still spent most of his time hanging around Reid, and Reid hanging around Tyler more then he would hang around with Caleb and Pogue. Caroline saw they were closer to one another more then anyone else, even when Tyler or Reid had girlfriends – they were still inseparable.

Their reasoning for that would be Tyler and Reid has shared more then one kiss since their small one at eight-years-old; though Reid dismisses as nothing more then mere curiosity, Tyler sees more then that. And he can tell in Reid's kisses. Reid could be the almighty prick or asshole everyone else quickly deems him to be, Tyler knew Reid better.

Well of course he did, he grew up with Reid.

Tyler's black sneakers kicked at the snow, his hands in his pockets and his blue eyes danced up to look at Reid; who has started a habit of smoking cigarettes cause he thinks he looks cool when he does it. When in reality, Tyler thinks he looks like an idiot cause smoking was never Reid's thing. More like his father's thing…

"Could you put that shit away?" Tyler snapped as Reid looked over at him, a single blonde eyebrow rose at the younger boy.

"Why? Makes you sick?"

"If that's the excuse that'll work, then sure."

Reid sighed, rolling his eyes as he dropped the cigarette in the snow and step on it to set it out for good. "Better?"

"Thank you," Tyler said as he looked up at the night sky and leaned against the ladder of the monkey bars.

Reid kicked at the snow, softly kicking at Tyler's foot to get his attention and received just that when Tyler looked at him. "What?"

Reid shrugged his shoulders. "Seriously Reid, what do you want?"

Reid moved over towards Tyler, pressing his lips against Tyler's lips and pressed his hand behind Tyler's neck. Tyler wrapped his arms around Reid's waist, bringing the blonde closer to him and felt Reid slip his tongue past his lips and into his mouth. Tyler embraced the sudden entrance of Reid's tongue by massaging it with his own tongue, feeling Reid's fingers slip through his hair and tangle themselves in the dark brown locks.

The two boys took in one another's scent and taste as they went at it, never stopping until Tyler pulled away for some air. Reid wiped at his mouth, wiping the spit on his jeans then cleaned up Tyler's mouth with his thumb.

"You were always a good kisser."

"Dare to say that to any of your girlfriends?" Tyler said with a smirk, which caused Reid to smirk back at him.

"You wished I would. Boy don't kiss boys, remember?"

"Yeah, well… we have an exception."

"Really?" Reid said as he raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Cause I'm a good kisser, remember?"


End file.
